


And the Pain Recedes

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Post-Iron Man 2, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony Stark is in agony, but the doctors can't find anything wrong.  It isn't until his soulmate appears one night in his bedroom that Tony finds out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Iron Man 2, through the very beginning of the first Avengers film. I had the idea for soulmates working this way and thought I'd write it down to share.
> 
> Thanks to RenneMichaels and Wolfloner for the help!

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. We can’t find anything wrong with you.” The doctor frowned. She was a world-class specialist, the best in her field, and the latest in a stream of medical professionals to tell Tony there was nothing wrong.

Except, there was. Pain. Excruciating pain, all the time. For months now. Tony was sick of it. “Thanks for nothing, doc.” Tony looked away from the specialist, clenching his fists in frustration. “Happy? Take me home.” Tony hated not being able to walk out on his own two feet, letting his friend push Tony’s wheelchair out to the car.

Loading up on Dilaudid as he was, Tony didn’t notice much of the drive back to Malibu. He didn’t notice much of anything, unless he really focused. The strong pain medication -- they gave Dilaudid to terminal cancer patients, for fuck’s sake -- did nothing to stop the agony, but it made him care less. That was good. If he cared more, he would have piloted his suit into a cliff face already. Anything to stop the pain. Instead he floated along on barely-there consciousness, hoping some doctor could find a cure.

It was funny, in a way. He’d found a new element to stop the palladium poisoning, so he wasn’t dying anymore. He just felt like it. It wasn’t the element causing this, either. He’d checked that first. He was perfectly healthy. He just _hurt_.

Pepper had suggested maybe they go to his new tower in New York. See some more specialists there. He might as well. All the money he had, and this was what he’d been reduced to.

He hated it. He hated _everything_.

\----

The pain started to fade over the next weeks, much to his surprise. He still ached, still felt _wrong_ , but it was better than agony. He went to New York, weaned himself off the Dilaudid -- and that was fun, no really -- and was able to return to his workshop. He felt slow, muscles still hurting for unknown reasons. His brain felt foggy.

Which is why, when a man appeared in his bedroom that night, it took him a full minute to realize he wasn’t alone.

The stranger was tall, black hair tangled, wearing some kind of weird leather gear, and holding a spear. His eyes were darting around the room, he seemed frantic, until he caught sight of Tony. Blue eyes met brown, and--

\--suddenly--

\-- something _clicked._

Tony felt like he was falling. This was… this was his soulmate, this stranger who looked like he’d been through hell. Tony reached out a hand, and the stranger took it unthinkingly. 

The contact made Tony feel like he’d been shocked, and his soulmate collapsed on the floor. Tony wanted to catch him, but then the world went black.

\----

When Tony woke up, the stranger was coming to as well. “JARVIS? What happened?” Tony asked.

“You have been unconscious for 48 seconds, Sir. Shall I call the authorities?”

“He’s my soulmate, J.” Tony looked at his visitor, now sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the bed. Green eyes were watching him warily. Green? “Weren’t your eyes blue?” 

The stranger sitting next to Tony’s bed seemed confused. “They have always been green.” he replied slowly. “Unless… _Thanos_ ,” he hissed. When Tony flinched, the stranger worked to calm himself. “I am sorry. I believe I was under some form of mental influence. Have I hurt you?”

“I don’t think so.” Tony checked himself over. Nope, still under the blankets, still achy as usual. He could feel exhaustion, though, and realized with a start that it wasn’t his own. He was feeling his soulmate’s bone-deep tiredness.

The stranger seemed relieved. “I am Loki, formerly of Asgard.” He sounded bitter about it, and yes, Tony could feel that too, even if he hadn’t a clue where Asgard was.

“Tony Stark.” Tony held out his hand carefully, remembered the shock of last time. This time, when Loki took it, there was no pain -- just the slightly cool, calloused hand of his soulmate. Tony felt giddy all of a sudden. His soulmate. Was here. Somehow. Tony squeezed Loki’s hand, then reluctantly let go. “How did you get in here?”

“I was sent to Midgard through the Space Gem. I was supposed to take it, but I felt you in this realm and came immediately. I have been waiting for you for so long…” Loki’s eyes were sorrowful, matching the emotions Tony was picking up. “I believe you broke Thanos’s hold over me. Thank you.”

Tony wasn’t sure where to even start with his questions. “Midgard? Space Gem?”

“Sir,” JARVIS cut in, “Asgard was the home of the gods in Norse mythology. Midgard was the Norse name for Earth.”

“You’re an alien,” Tony said doubtfully.

“I am not from Midgard, no.” Loki seemed worried that Tony was going to be angry. But how could Tony be? His soulmate was here. “Who speaks from your walls?”

“That’s JARVIS. He’s a computer I made to help with my work.” Tony shifted. “I have a lot of questions, but right now? You look like you’re beat to shit and could use some sleep. Maybe some food.”

“Both would be welcome. Thank you.”

Tony got out of bed, glad to be wearing boxers. Loki’s eyes snapped to the arc reactor, curious, but he said nothing. Tony awkwardly shrugged on a T-shirt and sweats. “C’mon, Green Eyes. Kitchen’s this way.”

Loki rose from the floor, unfairly graceful. Goddamn, Tony’s soulmate was tall. His clothes also smelled like smoke and blood. “Hold on a sec. I don’t really have any clothes that would fit you, but you’re welcome to shower and change first, if you don’t mind the pants being too short.”

“I would like that,” Loki replied. He paused. “Might I take a bath instead?”

“Of course, whatever you want.” Tony grabbed another pair of sweats and a shirt from his closet, and showed Loki the bathroom. He had to demonstrate how the bathtub controls worked. Maybe Loki _was_ an alien. Tony left his soulmate to it and went to the kitchen to make coffee. It was weird; his mind felt sharp and clear for the first time in ages. He tried not to wonder what Loki looked like naked while he waited for his alien to finish his bath.

“JARVIS? How did Loki get in my bedroom?”

“I don’t know, Sir. He just appeared.”

“Teleportation, maybe?”

“I wouldn’t know, Sir.”

“I’ll review the footage later.” Tony went looking in the fridge for something to feed his soulmate. All he found was leftover Chinese food of questionable age and a frozen pizza. Fuck. “J, call that 24-hour diner and order a little of everything. Hundred bucks to whoever’s willing to deliver.”

“Of course, Sir.” There was a pause. “By the way, Sir, Loki appears to have fallen asleep in the bath.”

His poor soulmate. What had he been through? “Leave him for half an hour, J, unless he looks about to drown.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony found a neglected StarkPad and started tinkering with a suit design. He hadn’t been able to be Iron Man in months, but if his head was feeling better than maybe the body aches would fade too. He had to stay optimistic. That’s what Pepper kept telling him. He was glad they’d never dated. He couldn’t have handled the relentless optimism.

Even as he played with the suit design, his mind was on the alien in his bathtub. Loki said he’d been mind-controlled? By somebody named Thanos. Another alien? And what was the Space Gem? Tony wanted to know everything, but it was obvious Loki had been through a lot. Tony didn’t want to press too soon.

The food arrived, and Tony laid it all out on the table. He was just about to tell JARVIS to wake Loki, but he didn’t have to. Tony’s soulmate was approaching. Tony could sense him before he could see him.

Tony turned towards the hallway to see a tired-looking Loki, long hair damp and curly, dressed in Tony’s too-short clothes. It made his heart flip.

“My apologies, Tony Stark. I fell asleep.”

“It’s fine, Lokes. Come sit down, have some food.” Tony watched as Loki settled heavily into a chair and began looking over the open cartons of takeout. In the end he selected one seemingly at random.

“What would you like to drink?” Tony asked, anxious to get his soulmate whatever he wanted.

“Just cold water, please.”

Tony filled a glass with ice and water and brought it to Loki, who looked like he was trying not to eat too fast. Loki swallowed, took a sip of water, and then drained the glass. “May I have more?”

“Of course.” Tony got Loki a refill, then opened a beer for himself. He found a cheeseburger on the table and sat down with it. They ate in silence. After finishing his takeout box, Loki chose another, and another after that. Holy hell, Loki really _was_ an alien.

Tony was long done with his burger by the time Loki finished eating. The alien sat back and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “Thank you, Tony Stark.”

“You don’t need to call me by my full name. Just Tony will do.”

“As you wish, Tony.” Loki looked at him tiredly. “I always imagined our first meeting would be different.”

Tony shrugged. “So did I, but you’re here. That’s all that matters, right?”

Loki smiled faintly. “Indeed.” They shared a long, intimate look, broken only by Loki yawning.

“Do you want a guest room? Or you could sleep with me.” At Loki’s wide-eyed expression, Tony rushed to add, “Just sleeping. You look exhausted.”

“I… I would like that,” Loki replied. Tony felt a sense of shyness coming off him. It made Tony melt a little.

“Let me put the leftovers away. We’ll have them for breakfast.” Tony stood and quickly shoved the rest of the boxes in the fridge, not wanting Loki to have to wait. Leaving the dishes for Future Tony to deal with, he led the way to his bedroom. “Which side do you prefer?”

“The left,” Loki said. “If that’s acceptable.” That sense of shyness was there.

“Fine with me.” Tony got in first, laying on his back, and patted the spot beside him. Loki laid down gingerly, pulling the covers up over both of them. JARVIS dimmed the lights without being asked. “Wake me up if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

Tony was overwhelmed with the need to touch Loki, to make sure he was real and comfort him, but he kept his hands to himself. 

“You can touch me if you want,” Loki said into the darkness. “I can feel you want to.”

Tony reached over and put his hand on Loki’s arm. They both unwound at the contact, and Loki placed his hand over Tony’s own.

“Goodnight, Loki.”

“Goodnight, Tony. Thank you. For everything.”

\----

When Tony awoke, it was with a deep sense of comfort and peace. He and Loki were wrapped around each other, and Tony felt _home_ in a way he’d never known before.

Not all people had soulmates. Tony had figured he’d never had one, if he’d made it to forty without finding his. Now he was wondering if the people who didn’t have them had alien mates too. He felt terrible for them, even as he breathed in the scent of Loki and felt luckier than he ever had before. He lay enjoying the sensation of being with the one person in the universe meant for him, and was nearly back to sleep when he felt a wave of dread from Loki.

The alien was dreaming. Tony couldn’t tell what, but it was obviously a nightmare. “You’re okay, Loki,” Tony murmured. “You’re safe.” He tried to project his sense of peace to Loki, pushing the sensation towards his mate, and Loki calmed again.

Tony wondered again what Loki had been through. Maybe tomorrow Loki would have answers, Tony thought, as he let himself drift off again. Maybe Tony could help.

\----

Tony woke up to the sensation of hunger. Not his, Loki’s. He opened his eyes to see his soulmate watching him with those unearthly green eyes.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Tony said, smiling with delight. It was daylight out -- late morning, probably -- and he and his soulmate were still entwined. Tony wanted to kiss him, but the sense of hunger was overwhelming. “Breakfast?”

“Please,” Loki said, and untangled himself from Tony. They got up and Tony microwaved the leftovers of Loki’s choice, after showing him how to get ice water from the fridge. Loki drank water as if he hadn’t had any in years. Maybe he hadn’t. Tony frowned as he started the coffeemaker.

“I can sense your curiosity, Tony. I will answer your questions soon. Just let me eat first.”

Tony winced. “No rush, okay? I mean, yes, I have questions, but I don’t want to push you. Take your time.”

Tony felt Loki’s relief, and Loki sat down at the table. “Are you not eating?” Loki asked.

“I’m not really a breakfast person. Please, go ahead.” Tony made himself coffee when the pot was done, and then fixed a cup for Loki with milk and sugar. He sat the mug down by Loki’s plate. “It’s okay if you don’t like this. It’s got caffeine, a chemical that helps humans wake up when they’re sleepy.”

Loki took a sip, then scrunched his nose up. Tony tried not to think about how adorable he looked. “I think I’ll pass. Thank you for thinking of me, though.”

Tony chuckled. “That’s fine.” He watched Loki demolish enough food for three people. His soulmate was so skinny; where was he putting it all? Tony realized he was watching Loki with a stupid grin on his face. Eh. Loki didn’t seem to mind. Tony was just happy Loki was here.

He could feel Loki start to relax as his hunger was satiated. There was some of that happiness for the alien, too, but he was still on edge. He watched Loki drink yet another glass of water before getting up to fetch himself more.

“I get the feeling you’ve been thirsty for a while,” Tony said softly.

Loki nodded. “Where I was… there was little to drink, and even less food.”

“I’m sorry.” Tony wasn’t sure what else to say.

“It is all right. I am no longer _there_.” Loki gave a small smile. “Is there somewhere private I might use? I need to compose a message to my fa-- to the king of Asgard.”

Tony caught the slip. Loki was a prince? Tony just stood and said, “Sure. You can use one of the spare bedrooms.” He led Loki to one and left him to it, curious.

Some twenty minutes later, sitting in the living room waiting for Loki, Tony got a sharp pain in his right hand. Dread filled him. Was the illness coming back? Tony massaged his hand, trying not to panic. The pain faded quickly, but Tony was scared nonetheless. He didn’t want to hurt like that again, he couldn’t bear it--

Loki came rushing in. “What is it, Tony? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just got this pain in my hand.” 

Tony tried to swallow down his panic, but Loki wasn’t having it. The alien sat down next to him. “Show me,” Loki demanded.

“Here,” Tony said. He indicated a spot on the outside edge of his palm. “It doesn’t hurt anymore, it’s fine--”

“That’s where I cut myself to seal the message to Odin,” Loki breathed, holding out his own hand to show an already-healing cut.. “I am sorry. I didn’t know you could feel that, otherwise I would have found another way.”

Tony felt all the blood drain from his face. “Loki? Were you in pain recently? For months?”

Loki met his gaze with horror-filled eyes. “Please tell me you didn’t feel that. Please.”

Tony couldn’t lie to him, but he couldn’t find the right words. The look on his face must have been enough.

“May the Norns be damned,” Loki swore, and clutched at Tony’s hand. “Please forgive me, my mate. I did not know.”

Tony swallowed. “What happened to you, Loki?”

“Thanos wanted to break me.” Loki’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. “If he had told me you would feel it too, it would have destroyed me.”

Overwhelming guilt was coming through their bond. Tony had to put a stop to it. “Loki, you didn’t know. And even if you had, was there any way you could have gotten free?”

“I… no. But I could have given in to him sooner, maybe protected you from--”

“ _Loki_.” Tony held his mate’s hand in both of his, and tried to project his own growing sense of relief.

Loki grew confused. “Why… why do you feel that way?”

“Because I didn’t know what was wrong with me. I thought I was dying, and the doctors couldn’t find anything to tell me why. Now I know. I hate that you got hurt, I hate it so much, but it means I’m not dying.”

“Oh,” Loki said.

“Tell me, do you still feel sore? Your muscles hurt?”

Loki nodded.

“Okay, good. I mean, not _good_ , but that means I’m not sick at all. You need to rest and heal, and then we’ll both feel better.”

“I am so sorry, my Tony.” There was still guilt there, but Tony suspected that it would take time for it to fade.

“It’s okay, Lokes. We’ll be fine.” He swallowed, not wanting to ask the next question. “Is Thanos still a threat to you?”

“No.” Loki shook his head, his eyes never once leaving Tony’s. “He is centuries away from here. He wanted the Space Gem to make travel easier, but he cannot get it without my help.”

“You’re sure?”

“Completely. I am one of the few mages in all the realms that has touched the Gem before, and the rest are all in Asgard. My message to Odin told him what happened, and where the Gem is located. He will see it secured in his vaults once more.”

“And it’ll be safe there?”

“Yes, and the Allfather has time to plan against Thanos’s inevitable arrival. All will be well, my mate. I promise you that.”

Tony relaxed, slumping back into the sofa. “So you can be here, and we can get to know each other?”

“Indeed.” Loki smiled, and it was beautiful. “I told Odin I had met you. Even the King of Asgard has no authority to interfere in a developing soul bond.”

Tony wanted to cry, but in a good way. His soulmate was real, here, _safe_. Tony wasn’t sick. Everything was suddenly _better_.

“May I embrace you, Tony?” Loki asked nervously.

“Embrace? Oh, a hug. Yes, absolutely.” They scooted together on the couch, and Loki looped his long arms around Tony. Tony rested his cheek against Loki’s chest and immediately unwound. Loki smelled so good, like _home_. Loki rubbed his face against Tony’s messy hair and nearly purred with satisfaction.

They sat like that for a long time, just basking in each other’s company. This was what Tony had been missing his whole life. He felt whole. He didn’t know what would happen next, but he knew without a doubt Loki would be at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all asked for this... note that the rating has changed, as there will be smut soon.

JARVIS was the one who interrupted their peace. “Sir, Miss Potts is on the line. She says it’s urgent.”

Tony sighed and took his phone from his pocket. “Hey, Pep. What’s up?”

“Tony, I was calling about the board meeting this afternoon. I know you haven’t been feeling well, but if you could--”

“I met my soulmate,” Tony said. He hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that, but… “He’s here. With me.”

“Oh!” Pepper said. “Well then. I’ll cancel your appointments for the next two weeks.” She paused, and when she spoke her voice was warmer. “Congratulations, Tony. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks, Pep. I’ll tell you all about him. Later.” He hit the End Call button and turned to Loki. “Pepper’s my CEO. It stands for Chief Executive Officer. It means she runs my business for me.”

“You are a man of trade, then?” Loki frowned just slightly, and Tony remembered his mate was a prince.

“Not exactly. I mean, I own a business, but I’m an... inventor. Which is why I need Pepper. It leaves me time to think up new ideas and create new technology.”

“What Sir is not telling you,” JARVIS said, “is that he is one of the wealthiest people in the world, and one of the most lauded for his brilliance. He is also known widely as a hero who has successfully defeated many foes who threatened innocents. Very few on Earth have not heard of him.”

“Aw, J, don’t make me blush.” Tony laughed.

Loki seemed a bit happier. Which made sense; where Loki came from, royalty was probably supposed to mate with other aristocrats. Still, Loki said, “I would be pleased with you no matter whence you came or your station.”

“Don’t lie to me, Lokes. I picked up that you’re a prince.”

Loki looked shocked. “How did you--?”

“You almost called Odin ‘father’ once.”

Loki flinched. “I must have been tired. He is not my father, as I found out just before I was captured. He found me as an infant on another realm and took me, no doubt thinking to use me as a political tool.”

Tony curled into Loki’s arms again. “I’m sorry. My dad was definitely my dad, but I was nothing more than an heir to show off in public.” Rather than let their thoughts get any darker, Tony asked, “Have you ever been to Earth before?”

“Not since I was a youth,” Loki answered. “It seems to have changed a great deal.”

“How old are you?”

“Perhaps a thousand. I am young for my kind, just past my majority.”

Tony’s heart stopped. “I’m thirty-eight. Humans live until about seventy-five.”

“You are halfway through your life?” Loki’s terror came through the bond. “But I just found you.” His eyes flashed. “I will get you a golden apple, even if I have to steal from Idunn to do it.” He relaxed for a moment. “Odin is no doubt still angry with me, but perhaps if Mother intervenes… I will ask her this evening.”

“I’m guessing these golden apples…”

“Will extend your lifespan to match mine,” Loki confirmed.

Tony was floored. He could live for potentially thousands of years? The idea was terrifying but also _awesome_. And to think he’d nearly died multiple times before he’d ever met Loki.

“I will dreamwalk to Mother tonight while we sleep.” Loki paused. “If you wish to be with me.”

“Of course I do. Wait. You can talk to people. In dreams.”

“Yes, most mages can.”

“You’re a mage.” Even though Tony could sense the truth of Loki’s words, he couldn’t help but sound doubtful. “Um. Magic isn’t really a thing here. So I’m sorry for being obtuse, but how does that work exactly?”

“I am sorry, I forgot that your realm has such few magically gifted individuals. I can teach you about it, if you like.” Loki was hesitant. Why?

“Are you allowed to? I mean, I don’t want to get you in trouble or anything.”

“I can tell you if you wish it. I am simply surprised you’d want to learn. Magic is… not thought well of, on Asgard. It is women’s work.”

Tony could feel Loki’s shame. “That’s ridiculous,” he said. “Having magic would be fucking awesome. I want to know everything about it.”

“Truly?” Loki smiled, just a little smile, and Tony knew his instincts were right. Loki needed someone to think he was incredible, which he obviously was. Tony had nothing to feign.

They spent the day talking about magical theory, Loki explaining and Tony asking endless questions. Tony kept Loki supplied with food, and it hurt seeing how Loki clung to his glass of water like he was subconsciously afraid it would be taken from him.

But Loki was surprised and pleased by the sincere interest in his craft, and by Tony’s innate ability to form connections between concepts. The only downside was that, given Loki’s exhaustion, they could only talk theory without Loki being able to demonstrate.

When Loki began yawning mid-afternoon, Tony knew his mate needed rest. “C’mon, Lokes. Naptime.”

Loki scowled. “I am not a child.”

“No, but you’re still recovering. And besides, one of the best things about being an adult is you can take naps whenever you like.” Not that Tony ever napped. At least, not on purpose. Falling asleep over his workbench when he’d exhausted himself didn’t count.

“Fine.” Loki picked up his glass and took it with him to the bedroom, Tony following behind. “Will you sleep with me?”

Tony paused. “I… don’t sleep much, usually.” He absently rubbed the arc reactor. “I have a lot of nightmares.”

“I do too, my mate. But I slept better with you beside me than I have in years.” Loki’s eyes were impossibly green and full of tenderness. “Perhaps you will sleep better too?”

Tony _had_ slept fairly well last night… “I’ll stay, even if I don’t sleep. Okay?”

Loki nodded his acceptance and got into bed. Tony laid down next to him. They were both quiet for a moment.

“I liked the way we woke up this morning,” Loki said quietly.

“Me too.” Tony’s voice was equally low. “If you want…”

“Yes.” Loki opened his arms, and Tony moved to lay in the circle of them. They both sighed in relief.

“Oh, before I forget. What are your favorite colors for clothes?”

“I mostly wear black and green. Why?”

“Because you can’t wear my old sweats all the time. JARVIS, can you order Loki some clothes?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“You don’t have to do that, Tony. I have a few things tucked away in my storage.”

“Are they Earth clothes?”

“Well, no, but…”

“You need Earth clothes.” Tony hugged Loki. “I have too much money. Let me spend some of it on you.”

Loki sighed, a smile tugging at his tips. “As you wish, my mate.”

“Thank you.” Tony smiled back.

He still had so many things he wanted to know about Loki. But it would have to wait.

\---

Tony wasn’t able to sleep, as expected, so he laid there and read while Loki slept. He felt the itch to go to the workshop, to create, but he couldn’t bear the idea of leaving Loki to wake up alone. Instead he read Norse mythology and hoped desperately that most of it wasn’t true. Obviously there were differences; Odin had raised Loki, and they weren’t blood-brothers like in the myths.

Every so often he’d get a twinge of emotion from Loki, but he didn’t seem to be having nightmares so Tony let him rest. Loki slept for about three hours. When he awoke, the first thing he said was, “I went ahead and spoke to Mother.”

“Oh?” Tony was really curious about the dreamwalking thing. “What’d she say?”

“The Bifrost -- our method of interrealm travel -- is still broken, so I will have to go to her to get the apple. She wishes me to get one for myself, to accelerate my healing.” Loki looked sad. “She didn’t know I was still alive until my message to Odin arrived. She grieved for me.”

“I’m sorry. But she was glad to see you, yeah?”

“Very.” Loki’s love for her shone through the bond. “Odin wishes to speak to me as well. He has promised both of us safe passage and hospitality should we wish to travel to Asgard.”

“You just said the Bifrost was broken.”

Loki grinned. “I have my ways.”

“So we’re going to space?”

“We are, if you wish to accompany me.”

As if Tony could deny him anything. “When do we leave?”

“As soon as I am healed enough to travel between the branches of Yggdrasil.” Loki began to explain the way he went between realms. Like with everything he’d told Tony, Tony wouldn’t have believed a word of it if he hadn’t felt the truth through the bond. Either Loki was completely out of his mind, or else there was a lot more to the cosmos than humans knew about. Given that Loki had some method of teleportation, Tony was betting on the latter, hard as it was to wrap his mind around.

Over dinner, Tony finally asked something else he’d been wondering. (It wasn’t his fault, Loki was so interesting and different that practically everything he said required more questions.) “I’m curious if this pain thing works both ways. A few years ago, I was captured, and, well, you saw the arc reactor in my chest?”

With a wince, Tony began telling Loki about his time in Afghanistan. He ended with “and I know it’s nothing like what you went through, but it was still… bad.”

“I am sorry, my mate.” Loki frowned. “That would explain the time I felt like my chest was cracking open and the healers could find nothing wrong.”

“Huh. So Asgardians don’t have the pain sharing between their soulmates? Because humans generally don’t.”

“I am not Asgardian,” Loki sighed. “I am Jotunn.”

“Frost Giants. Right.” At Loki’s startled look, Tony said, “I did some reading on Norse mythology while you were sleeping. The myths say you’re a Frost Giant, but I didn’t know if it was true because they also say Odin is your blood brother.”

Loki’s eyes were huge. “How did mortals know what I was, when I didn’t find out until a few years ago?”

“I don’t know, Loki. They also said you have kids and have been married, maybe a couple of times.”

Loki shook his head. “I know not where these stories came from. Human imagination, perhaps tall tales told during visits to this realm, but then they also say what I am… I don’t know. I would like to read these myths.”

“Sure, whenever you want.” Tony hoped there was nothing else in them that was true. “But right now I’d like to show you my workshop. You’ve told me about magic, and I’d like to share what I do. If you’re interested.”

“Of course, my Tony.”

\----

Loki’s reactions to Tony’s tech were everything Tony could have hoped for. “This is fascinating,” Loki said, running his hand through one of Tony’s holographic projections and watching it ripple. “I had no idea Midgardians had come so far.”

“Mostly it’s just me,” Tony grinned. “Come check this out,” he said, grabbing Loki by the hand. He dragged him over to the space where he kept his favorite Iron Man suit. Most of them were still in Malibu, since Tony had come to New York while sick, but he had insisted on bringing a suit and now he was glad for it.

Loki’s eyes brightened. “It is armor?”

“Yeah. It flies and everything. I’m the only person on Earth who can create these.”

“It is beautiful,” Loki said, and Tony could feel his appreciation.

Tony wanted to kiss him. It wasn’t the first time, but he’d held off because Loki was still recovering. Instead he gave Loki a gentle hug. “I’m glad you like it.”

Loki asked a question about the suit design, and before Tony knew it they were sitting on the workshop’s ratty couch and Tony was talking about science, and Loki was asking as many questions as Tony had about magic. DUM-E decided to make them both smoothies, which prompted a discussion of Tony’s AIs and how they came about.

When they finally went to bed, Tony merely took off his pants and left his boxers and T-shirt on. Loki, hesitating, did the same. They got into bed and wrapped around each other without either needing to ask for it.

It would be so easy for Tony to lift his head off Loki’s chest and kiss him.

“Tony, There is something you should know.” Loki shifted, and Tony could feel his nervousness. “On Asgard I am not considered particularly attractive, and as I said, I am young. I’ve never… I’ve never lain with anyone before.”

Lain with-- “Oh. Um. Do you want to? With me?”

“Yes, of course I do, I’m just--”

Nervous.

“I don’t understand Asgard at all. Loki, you’re fucking gorgeous.” Yes, Loki still looked pallid, sick. But he was beautiful, all big green eyes and long hair and legs that went on for miles. “You’re exactly my type. But I think we should hold off until you feel better.”

“I find you attractive as well, my mate. You are probably right, but I too want us to be together, that way.”

“I’m glad.” Tony was so happy to hear it. Aside from their intellectual discussions, they were still oddly formal with each other. For his part, Tony was scared his soulmate would realize what a pain in the ass Tony was. Loki would figure that out eventually, but Tony was hoping to ease him into it. Being with Loki was the best thing that had ever happened to him, but not all soulmates fell in love. Tony wanted love, even if it made him cringe to be that needy. So, for now, he was being careful.

Loki had fallen asleep already; Tony could tell by his breathing. Tony closed his eyes and tried to sleep as well.

\---

Tony was sitting on his couch, nursing a Scotch. Loki was sitting next to him, looking much healthier. Tony hoped this wasn’t going to be a sex dream. He didn’t want to get hard with his virgin soulmate sleeping next to him. 

“Hello, my mate. You were curious about dreamwalking, so here I am.”

Tony reached out and touched Loki. He felt real. “So you’re in my head?”

“In a way. I cannot read your thoughts, but we can talk if you wish.”

Tony frowned. “Will I remember this when I wake up?”

“Of course.” Loki smiled. God he was gorgeous. His skin was clear, nearly glowing with health, and his eyes were more alive than Tony had seen them yet.

“And here I thought you were beautiful already. Is this what you look like when you’re recovered?”

“It is,” Loki said, blushing.

“What the hell is the Asgardian idea of handsome, if you’re not it?” Tony couldn’t understand how Loki could ever be considered plain.

“Blond and muscular,” Loki replied without hesitation. “Much like my adopted brother, Thor.”

Tony remembered him from the myths. “Isn’t he supposed to be kind of dumb, and obsessed with war?”

Loki laughed. “That sounds like him, yes.”

Tony smirked. “I don’t like beefcake, and I prefer my partners to have brains.”

Loki’s smile could light up Tony’s entire tower.

“I should go,” Loki said. “Being here takes more energy than I have right now.”

“Get some rest, sweetheart. I’ll see you in the morning.”

The dream faded, and Tony slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was looking better, Tony decided.

A few days had passed, days of doing nothing but talking and cuddling and getting to know each other better. Days where Loki slept long and often, ate much, and drank even more. 

And now, he announced, he was ready to take them to Asgard.

“How long are we staying? What should I wear? Should I take my portable suit?” Tony was full of questions, as always.

“We will only go for the day,” Loki decided. “I would much rather be here, alone with you.” He smiled at Tony, but then his face turned solemn. “My people will have too many questions. Some will no doubt hate me still. Here, I am safe.”

Tony gave Loki a long hug for that.

“As to what clothes to wear, choose whatever you would wear on Earth to impress someone. You will not need your armor.”

Tony chose a charcoal gray suit with a deep red shirt, and a tie that matched. He dressed like he was going to do an important press conference, selecting even his watch with care. Asgard might not know what any of his wardrobe choices meant, but it made Tony feel more comfortable to wear his best.

When Tony joined Loki in the living room, his mate was dressed in what Tony assumed was standard Asgardian wear. Loki looked him over. “You are very handsome, my mate.” Loki blushed, and Tony could feel the stirrings of desire through their bond. It made Tony happy for two reasons, the other being that Loki was feeling well enough to want him.

He stood and moved close to Tony, and took his hand. “Close your eyes, and keep them closed until I say so.”

Tony nodded, trusting Loki with his life even as he was scared out of his mind.

And then something happened. Tony felt disoriented, like he was falling even though he knew he wasn’t, and he squeezed his eyes closed even more tightly. It was over quickly, thank fuck. 

“You may open,” Loki said.

They were standing in a garden, full of plants Tony had never seen before. It was beautiful. There was a woman sitting under a tree with a book. When she saw them, her face lit up. “My Loki.”

Loki let go of Tony’s hand and rushed to the woman. “Mother.” Tony could feel Loki’s joy.

“Oh, my son.” They were hugging, and talking softly to each other. It was a private moment, and Tony felt awkward.

Loki must have noticed, because he turned -- keeping one arm around his mom -- and held out his hand to Tony. “Mother, this is my soulmate, Tony. Tony, my mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard.”

Tony look Loki’s hand even as he bowed to the queen. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

“You may call me Frigga, Tony. Although… is Tony your full name? I know Midgardians are fond of having several names.”

“Er… It’s Anthony Edward Stark, Your Highness. But I prefer Tony.”

“As you wish, Tony.” She sounded so motherly. Loki had told Tony the Asgardians considered themselves gods; maybe she was the goddess of moms. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” She let go of Loki to hug Tony.

Tony hugged her back with his free arm, still holding Loki’s hand. It was weird to be hugging a mom. It had been a while.

She stepped back. “I would have you both eat your apples before we talk further. Loki, my darling, you look terrible. And your Midgardian isn’t getting any younger.” 

“Before Tony eats, Mother, he has metal in his chest. Do you think the healers could remove it?” Loki asked.

“Wait, what? You want to take out the arc reactor? But it keeps shards of metal from reaching my heart. I could die.”

“Peace, Tony,” Loki said, putting his hand over Tony’s. “Should the healers be able to remove it, they would remove everything. Including the shards.”

Tony was dubious. “Are you sure?”

“Eir is the best healer in all the realms,” Frigga said. “If anyone can do it, she can. Loki, eat, and then we will go see her.” She led them through a set of French doors to a room with a large weaving loom, balls of yarn everywhere, and a cozy sitting area in front of a fireplace. Frigga bade them to sit, then produced a golden apple from a basket before sitting with them. 

Loki bit into it, eating the whole thing, including the core. “Thank you, Mother.” Tony could _see_ the health returning to his mate. Loki was starting to look the way he had in their shared dream. Tony itched to analyze one of the apples, break it down to its chemical components and see what made it work. He realized the muscle aches he’d been feeling from Loki were disappearing as well.

“And now we will go to Eir.” The queen took them through the palace to a large, airy room with several beds. An infirmary, Tony supposed. He hated seeking medical attention, especially after his recent episode of feeling Loki’s pain. But if he could live for thousands of years without worrying about the arc reactor, it would be worth it. Being able to breathe deeply again would be amazing.

A tall, formidable woman with dark blonde hair approached. “May I help you, my queen?”

“This is Loki’s soulmate, Tony. He has metal in his chest, and we were wondering if it may be removed before he is granted immortality.”

Eir frowned. “Come with me, then. I will need to examine you, and I doubt you want an audience.”

Relieved that he wouldn’t have to strip in front of Loki’s mom, Tony followed Eir to a private room. He took off his jacket, tie, and shirt. “This is a device that keeps shards of metal from reaching my heart,” Tony explained nervously.

“Hmmm. May I touch you?”

“Sure.”

Eir felt the reactor, and then did something tingly with her hand. Magic? “Yes, I can remove all this. You will need to eat an apple first, to make you more durable, and then I will take care of it.”

“You don’t need to scan me or anything?”

Eir rolled her eyes. “I just did that, mortal. Stay here.” She left the room.

Tony waited. And waited. Finally Eir came back with an apple. “I have told the queen and Prince Loki that you will be here some hours. They will be notified when you are healed.” She handed him the fruit. “Eat.”

Tony look a deep breath. This was immortality. More importantly, this was Loki not having to live without a soulmate for the rest of his life.

The apple was delicious.

“Now lay on the table, and I will begin.”

Tony did as Eir commanded. “Is this going to hurt?”

“No.” She put her hand to his temple. “Sleep.”

The world went black.

\----

When Tony woke up, his first thought was that he was dead. Because nothing _hurt_. But then he remembered, and opened his eyes.

Loki was sitting by his bed, happy to see him. “Hello, my mate. How do you feel?”

Tony looked down at his body. His chest was perfect, as if he’d never gone to Afghanistan. He took his first really deep breath in years, and wanted to cry from relief. “I’m good. Really good.” When Loki got up and hugged Tony, Tony fell into the embrace gladly.

“Where’s the arc reactor?” Tony thought to ask.

“I have it.” Loki stepped back, waved a hand, and the reactor appeared. “Would you like me to hold onto it until we get home?”

“That’d be great,” Tony said. “And when we get there, you’re showing me how you do that.

Loki smiled. “If you feel ready, we can go back to my rooms. I’d like to show them to you before we have dinner.”

“Dinner?” Tony was suddenly starving.

Loki didn’t sound happy. “Mother is insisting on a family dinner before we leave. You’ll get to meet Odin and Thor.”

“You’re not looking forward to this.”

“Not in the least.” Loki stepped back to let Tony dress. “I spoke to Odin while you were healing. He was not as angry with me as I expected, but I may have spoken harshly to him about hiding my true nature.”

“What did he say?”

Loki sighed. “He admitted he should have told me sooner, but he’d been afraid I would do something rash. Which I did.” He shook his head. “I am still angry. I probably always will be. But at least I think I can manage dinner.”

“What about Thor?”

“I have not seen him yet. He was out hunting with his friends, and Odin sent word to him that he should return.” Loki snorted. “He does not yet know I am still alive. I should warn you, he is prone to great displays of emotion.”

“My sympathies.” Tony finished putting on his tie. “Let’s get out of here.”

Loki led Tony through an endless series of golden halls. “This place is really, uh, shiny,” Tony remarked.

Chuckling, Loki pushed open a set of doors. “Asgard is a bit ostentatious, yes. My rooms are a bit… quieter.”

Loki wasn’t kidding. His rooms were soothingly done in light wood with dark green and gold accents. There was a sitting room lined with bookshelves, a workroom, and a bedroom. “I have packed most of what I wish to bring home with me,” he told Tony.

“So you’d really rather live on Earth?”

“For a while. We can come back here whenever we feel like it, or go to other realms.” Loki smiled coyly. “After all, we have thousands of years together, to do whatever we like.”

Tony was still wrapping his mind around that when someone knocked at the door. “That will be the signal to go to dinner,” Loki said. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I can be,” Tony replied, giving Loki a smile of encouragement.

They went to a small dining room that was nearby, as this was the family’s private wing of the palace. Frigga was already there, as was an old man with an eyepatch who could only be Odin.

Loki bowed, hand across his chest. “My King.”

Tony did the same. “Your Majesty.”

“This is Anthony Stark, my soulmate. Tony, this is Odin, Allfather and King of Asgard.”

“It is a pleasure, sir.” Tony was really trying to be on his best behavior. He’d never dated anyone long enough to meet their family before, and this was his soulmate’s parents. Well, adopted parents.

“Hm,” Odin said. “Thor will be along as soon as he’s bathed.”

“Tell us about your family, Tony,” Frigga urged.

“I’m afraid I don’t have one,” Tony replied. “My parents died when I was young, and I have no siblings.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” Frigga said. It made Tony want to hug her again. “You are all alone?”

“I have a couple of friends.” Tony felt a little defensive.

“Well, now you have my Loki, and us.” Frigga beamed.

“I understand you are a hero of your realm. A warrior.” Odin scrutinized Tony with his one eye. “Perhaps one day you can come try your hand against some of our fighters.”

Tony wasn’t sure if that was a gesture of acceptance, or Odin wanting to see Tony get his ass kicked. “I would be honored.”

The door opened, and a very large blond man came in. He looked confused. “Why are we in here toni-- LOKI!” He bounded over, reminding Tony of a golden retriever, and wrapped his muscled arms around Loki. “Brother! You are alive!”

“Put me down, you oaf.” Loki looked exasperated, and it was adorable.

Thor -- for it had to be Thor -- kept his hands on Loki’s shoulders. “You look well! How? I saw you fall!” He hugged Loki again.

“If you will let me breathe--!”

Thor very reluctantly let go.

Loki straightened his jacket. “Thor, this is my soulmate, Tony of Midgard. Tony, this is Thor.”

“Hiya,” Tony said, amused.

Thor looked astonished. “You have found your soulmate? Why are we not feasting?”

“Your brother doesn’t like feasts,” Frigga pointed out. She looked happy to have her family all together. “Besides which, he is eager to return to Midgard with his mate.”

“You aren’t staying?” Thor had the kicked puppy look down pat. Definitely a golden retriever.

Tony could feel Loki’s anger, but Loki merely said, “I am more comfortable being alone with my mate right now.”

“Let us eat, then, and you may be on your way.” Odin sat down at the table, which was the sign that they should all sit too. Tony sat between Loki and Frigga. Thor was opposite them. Servants appeared with dark red wine and platters of food -- roast meat and vegetables, from the looks of it.

A few minutes were spent quietly while everyone took what they wanted. Thor broke the silence once he had a full plate in front of him. “So where have you been, brother? I would hear of your adventures.”

Loki stabbed his meat with his knife. His voice was icy. “I was captured and tortured. Tony saved me. That is all you need to know.”

Thor scowled and stood. “Who did it? I will kill them!”

“Sit down, Thor,” Odin commanded. “They will be dealt with, and you will have your blood.”

Thor slowly sat.

Silence.

“So how was your hunting trip, dear?” Frigga asked.

The rest of the meal was spent with Thor regaling them all about his trip. Loki looked bored, but was inwardly seething. Tony, meanwhile, was trying to eat as much as he could without just shoveling the food into his face. He was ravenous.

When everyone had eaten their fill, the servants came once more. They collected the dishes and returned with fruit and small pastries that tasted of dark chocolate. They served with a beverage that tasted similar to coffee, which Tony liked a lot.

Thor finally shut up as the meal was winding down.

“Tony and I will take our leave now,” Loki said, pushing away his untouched dessert plate. He stood, and so did everyone but Odin. Loki hugged his mother tightly. “I will be in touch soon.” He bowed briefly to Odin and took Tony’s hand, ignoring Thor completely. “Close your eyes, my mate.”

And then they were gone, and back in Tony’s living room.

“Fucking _Thor_ ,” Loki growled, pacing the floor. “He loves to hear himself talk, as if anyone cares about fucking _hunting_. He swears he has missed me, but thinks of no one but himself.”

“He does seem like a dick,” Tony offered, glad he didn’t have siblings. “He reminded me of a golden retriever.”

“A what?” The term distracted Loki from his rant.

“J, find us a video.”

A dog appeared on the giant television screen, chasing a ball and barking. Loki was mesmerized. “It’s Thor. You’re right, it’s Thor.” He started to laugh as the dog made puppy eyes at the camera.

Tony liked hearing Loki laugh, especially after the rage-filled dinner they’d had. He yawned suddenly. “Can we go to bed? I’m exhausted.”

“It will take a few days for your body to finish changing from the apple,” Loki said. “You will most likely sleep and eat a great deal.”

Tony grinned. “We’ll be a matched set, then.”

When they went to bed, Tony left on nothing but his boxers. Loki stripped down to a linen garment that looked like boxer briefs but with a drawstring. Laying down and curling into each other under the blankets, Tony shivered deliciously at the sensation of Loki’s bare chest against his own. Loki seemed equally affected.

“Tony, my mate… will you kiss me?”

“Gladly.” Tony shifted so that his head was even with Loki’s, and he very gently pressed his lips to his soulmate’s. He pulled back, and looked at Loki. “Again?”

“Yes,” Loki whispered. Tony could feel his nervousness, his desire.

This time Tony licked the seam of Loki’s mouth, and when Loki’s lips parted in surprise Tony slipped his tongue in to lick at the tip of Loki’s. Loki moaned, and pressed his body against Tony. Tony felt dizzy with lust, dizzy with Loki’s feelings. He deepened the kiss, running his hands over Loki’s back, loving the way Loki wrapped himself around Tony more fully and unconsciously rubbed his hard cock against Tony’s thigh.

When Tony pulled back for air, Loki whined. “Please, Tony, I need you. I need more.”

“You sure we’re not rushing this?” Tony didn’t want to push his soulmate too far.

But Loki glared daggers at him. “I want you, Tony Stark. Just because I am virgin does not mean I don’t know what I want.”

And that turned Tony on even more. “In that case…” He pushed Loki onto his back and kissed him again as he ran his hands over Loki’s chest and abs. He licked his way down Loki’s body, teasing his delightfully sensitive nipples as Loki moaned and shuddered beneath him. Tony took his time, until Loki was nearly ready to come just from Tony’s mouth.

Tony slid backwards, undoing the tie at Loki’s waist. He hooked his fingers under the fabric and slowly pulled down, revealing the most gorgeous cock Tony had ever seen. It was long and thick, but not too outrageously so, and it was weeping for Tony.

“You’re so gorgeous, Loki. You have no idea how beautiful you are.” Tony leaned forward, telegraphing his movements so Loki would know what Tony was about to do. He licked at the precum, swirling his tongue around the head. Loki tasted different than humans; muskier, sweeter. Tony slowly lowered his head, taking most of Loki into his mouth and making up for the rest with his fingers.

Loki was wild beneath him, cursing in another language and pulling the sheets so hard they tore. Tony didn’t make his soulmate beg. He set into a rhythm, stroking Loki as he sucked and holding his hip down with the other hand. It was no time at all before the pleasure built to a peak, and Tony’s vision whited out for a moment as Loki came undone.

It had been a long time since Tony had come in his pants. He shucked his boxers off and climbed back up Loki’s body to flop down half atop him. “You okay there, sweetheart?”

“Mmmm.” Loki’s eyes were closed, and oh yeah, sleep seemed like a really good idea. Tony pulled the blankets up over them. “Lights, JARVIS.”

For once, sleep came easily.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tony woke it was late morning, the sheets were still ripped, and he was alone.

“Loki?”

“Sir, Mr. Loki is currently in the kitchen.”

Tony relaxed. For a moment he was afraid Loki had left. Really left. He threw on some clothes and went to find his soulmate.

Loki was eating breakfast, dressed in some of the clothes Tony had bought him -- a green tee and black jeans. He was barefoot. He smiled when he saw Tony. “I am sorry for leaving you, but I woke an hour ago and was starving.” He gestured at the loaded table. “Join me, please. I ordered enough for us both.”

“Did you make coffee? You made coffee. Thank you.” Tony poured himself a cup and sat down.

“I wanted to apologize for last night. I fell asleep without pleasuring you.” Loki blushed.

Tony grinned. “I came when you did. Don’t worry.” Tony filled himself a plate. The smell of the bacon was making him ravenous. “Besides, there’s always next time.”

“You wish for us to lay together again?” Loki’s eyes sparkled. “Because I would very much like that.”

“Me too, sweetheart.” Tony smiled softly.

They ate in silence for a little bit, content in each other’s company.

“Sir, Agent Coulson is on the line.”

“Tell him I’m busy.”

Instead, Coulson stepped out of the elevator. “Mr. Stark. We have a problem.” He spotted Loki. “Weren’t you in New Mexico a few days ago?”

“I was looking for my soulmate,” Loki shrugged, “ and I found him.”

“Hm,” Coulson said. “I would like to hear more about that later. But right now, Mr. Stark, a man calling himself Doctor Doom is on his way to New York, and your assistance is needed.”

Tony snorted. “Doctor Doom? That’s seriously what he calls himself?”

“We know you’ve been ill, Mr. Stark. We were hoping you’d loan us one of your suits.”

“I’m fine now, so I’d be delighted to join you for the fight.” Tony’s smile was full of teeth. He hadn’t forgotten SHIELD’s opinion of him, nor Coulson’s threat to taser a man with metal in his chest.

“You are to do battle, my mate?” Loki looked delighted. “May I join you?”

“Of course, sweetheart. Coulson, how long do we have before Doom shows up?”

“You can’t take an unknown entity into a fight, Mr. Stark.”

“Watch me.”

A man in metal soared past the windows. They could hear an explosion. “That’s our cue, Lokes. JARVIS?”

The gantry started to rise from the floor in the living room, and Tony took his place on it. His suit assembled itself around him. Loki watched appreciatively, already wearing his Asgardian armor. Tony was already looking forward to the victory sex later.

The gantry took him up and out of the tower. Loki appeared by his side. There were dozens of the metal men flying around. “Be careful, Tony. I sense some sort of primitive magic at work.”

“Gotcha. You go left, I’ll go right?” Tony jumped off the building and took flight, firing his repulsors at the nearest metal dude. “Hey ugly! Over here!” The guy looked at Tony, who promptly shot him in the face. He fell rapidly out of the air, Tony following. He wanted to get a look at the guy’s suit.

On the ground, he pulled the guy’s mask up only to find he was a robot.

A robot that exploded a second later.

Tony fell back, unharmed but blown back by the shock wave. He was glad he hadn’t lifted his mask when he looked the machine over. He took to the air again in search of more.

A green blast took out a robot in mid-air, and the following explosion was contained within the energy. Tony looked over to see Loki on a nearby rooftop. Good, Loki had figured out the exploding thing.

Over the next hour, they took out every robot they could find. As Tony shot down the last, he was aware of an anger in Loki. He went looking for his mate.

Loki was on another rooftop, fighting with a robot who looked different than the others. Seeing him, Loki called, “This one is actually--” he ducked a blast of energy -- “Doom!”

Tony shot him, distracting him from Loki, which gave his mate the chance to bind Doom in magic ropes. “Keep him alive, Lokes!” Not that Tony cared about Doom, but he wanted to know the asshole’s motivation. Loki put a hand to the villain’s head, and Doom went limp.

“He is sleeping,” Loki said as Tony joined him.

“Good work.” Tony retracted his mask and kissed Loki. “We make a good team.”

A news helicopter was in the air, approaching. “C’mon, sweetheart, let’s get this guy down to the ground.”

Loki placed his foot on top of Doom and took Tony’s gauntleted hand in his own, and the next thing Tony knew the three of them were on the street. A man in red, white, and blue was approaching, followed by two SHIELD agents.

Tony was stunned, but hid it well. “Captain America, Ms. Rushman, and…?”

“Hawkeye,” the unfamiliar man said. “You. You were in New Mexico,” he said to Loki.

“So I was.” Loki smirked. “I am Prince Loki of Asgard. Your foe is sleeping. Would you like me to wake him?”

The three newcomers looked at each other. “Can you two come with us?” The Captain asked. “In case we need you to control him.”

Tony could feel Loki’s willingness and curiosity. “Sure,” Tony said. “Where are we going?”

\---

The answer, it turned out, was a SHIELD helicarrier, floating in the water off the coast of the city. The van ride over was awkwardly silent, everyone studying one another. Doom lay on the floor, unmoving. Tony wasn’t worried about what they were walking into. Loki could always teleport them out. Loki was equally calm.

Director Fury, predictably, was the one to greet them, Coulson by his side. “You,” Fury said to Loki. “You showed up at one of our sites, looked around, and vanished. What the hell was that about?”

Tony grinned. “He was looking for me. Fury, this is my soulmate, Prince Loki of the planet Asgard. Loki, Nick Fury is the head of SHIELD and a constant pain in my ass.”

“Hm.” Loki nodded his head in acknowledgement, his attitude formal and royal. “Mr. Fury.”

“You’re Thor’s brother,” Fury accused.

“Unfortunately,” Loki agreed, smirking. Tony knew Loki was thinking of golden retrievers.

“You destroyed a town in New Mexico.”

Loki just shrugged. “Not on purpose.”

Tony really wanted to hear this story. Later.

“Sir? Maybe we should deal with Doom first.” Captain America was carrying Doom over one shoulder.

“Put him in the Hulk cell,” Fury ordered.

“Mr. Fury, I recommend you let me place wards on the cell. Mr. Doom --” Loki’s voice held a laugh over the name -- “has rudimentary magical skills, and I can contain them.” 

“Why should I trust you?” Fury scowled.

“It is my magic keeping him asleep. If you’d prefer, I will wake him and you can deal with him on your own.”

“Fine. Coulson, lead the princess and Rogers to the holding area. Widow, Hawkeye, with me.” Fury stomped off, his agents in tow.

Loki wanted to smite Fury for the insult. Tony didn’t blame him.

The trio followed Coulson to a large, transparent cell. Loki went in first, cast magic that flared green for a moment before disappearing, and stepped back out. “Captain,” Loki said.

Cap took the cue and dumped Doom none too gently on the floor, then peeled off Doom’s mask. He came out, and the door closed.

“Prince Loki, would you so kindly wake him up?” Coulson was being polite, at least.

Loki waved a hand. The magic rope vanished, and Doom sat up. Without his mask he just looked like a normal, if angry, guy -- pasty white, balding, with light blue eyes. “Where is this?” Doom demanded. He spotted Loki. “Who are you, to capture Doom so easily?”

“You speak about yourself in the third person? Really?” Tony snickered, and Loki chuckled. Even Coulson and Rogers looked amused.

“You will let Doom out _now_ ,” Doom said, and waved a hand. But his magic fizzled out.

“Having performance issues there?” Tony laughed. “You know, one out of five men--”

Doom screeched. “What have you done?” He was ignoring everyone but Loki.

“I have simply contained your powers.” Loki smiled politely, which irritated Doom even more. “Mr. Coulson, is there anything else you need right now?”

“We’re good. Thank you, Prince Loki. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again.”

“Bye, Cap,” Tony said. “Nice meeting you,” he added, completely insincere. He took Loki’s hand, and then the pair were back in Tony’s living room.

“Well, that was fun,” Tony said sarcastically, making his way to the gantry. “You’re a snarky sonofabitch, sweetheart.”

“As are you.” Loki watched Tony’s body be revealed as the suit dissembled. “I grow more fond of you every day, my mate.”

They grinned at each other. “So,” Tony asked, “how about I introduce you to shower sex?”

“Please,” Loki said, stalking towards Tony now that he was back on the ground. Tony could feel his soulmate’s lust rising, his desire to claim Tony, even as Loki was nervous about doing it wrong.

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck. The kiss was rough, possessive. Loki had learned last night how Tony liked to be kissed, and even though his movements were slightly hesitant he did a thorough job of turning Tony pliant in his hands.

Tony pulled back, panting. “Keep that up and we’ll never make it to the shower.” He took Loki’s hand and dragged him towards their bedroom. He stripped off his clothes. Loki just magicked his own off, the bastard. They kissed again, and Tony pulled his lover with him to the bathroom. “One second,” he said breathlessly, and turned on the shower. They got in and Tony slid the door closed.

Immediately Loki was all over him, running his hands over Tony’s body. “Can I bite you?” Loki asked. “I want to bite you.”

Tony tilted his head. Loki licked the sweat off Tony’s neck and then sunk his teeth in -- not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to hurt. Tony jerked and moaned. “More,” he demanded.

Loki bit again, and Tony whimpered. He reached for Loki’s cock, but Loki batted his hand away. “I want to pleasure you first,” Loki said in Tony’s ear, and the roughness of his voice made Tony’s toes curl.

“Use your hand,” Tony said, panting. “There’s lube in the corner.” But then Loki was touching him with slick fingers. “Oh god I love magic.” Loki chuckled darkly and began stroking Tony. His touch was light, too light. “You can grip me harder. Please.”

And then Loki’s hand was doing it just right. “Like that,” Tony moaned, shuddering. “Oh god, yes, come on, faster.”

“Can I try something?” Loki asked, voice deep and rough.

“Anything,” Tony gasped and Loki squeezed him a little tighter. Tony whined when Loki let go, but it turned out Loki wanted to pin Tony’s wrists together above his head, and then his hand was back on Tony, and this was perfect, yes. “So good,” Tony mumbled, lost in pleasure. Loki was holding him in place and stroking his cock so perfectly, and then Tony was coming so hard he nearly lost consciousness.

Loki was panting, and he took his hand -- the one covered with lube and Tony’s come -- stroked himself once, twice -- and then he was coming all over Tony’s stomach. He looked from his spent cock up into Tony’s eyes, still gasping for air. His green eyes were dark and pleased, his black hair hanging wild on his shoulders. He slowly let go of Tony’s wrists.

“You’re perfect,” Tony said softly. “Perfect.”

Their lips met, and the kiss was filthy and divine. Tony wanted more, but first he wanted to show Loki how perfect he was. “Let me wash you?”

Loki was startled by the request, but nodded slowly. “If it pleases you, my mate.”

Tony reached for the shampoo. “Get your hair wet, then turn around.”

Loki did as bidden. Tony reached up and started rubbing the shampoo into Loki’s hair. “Tilt your head back? You’re too damn tall.”

Laughing, Loki tilted his head, and Tony massaged his scalp. Loki was practically purring. “Okay, you can wash it out now.” While Loki was rinsing his hair, Tony lathered up a washcloth. He started at Loki’s shoulders and slowly washed every part of his front down to his feet while Loki watched, his eyes still dark and his cock heavy and erect. “Turn around,” Tony ordered from where he knelt before his mate, his mouth dry. He stood, and once again started at the shoulders. By the time he reached Loki’s heels, he was desperate to come again. He used his hands to turn Loki around so his mate was facing him once more, and it put Loki’s cock right in Tony’s face.

Tony sucked him off slowly, taking his time. Loki moaned, gripping Tony’s hair in one hand but not forcing his head down. When Loki was close, Tony swallowed down as much of his cock as he could and felt Loki’s pleasure tear through him even as Loki pulsed against his tongue.

“Stand up,” Loki said, voice husky. And then Loki was kneeling before Tony, taking him into his mouth. He licked and sucked at Tony’s cock, experimenting with what made Tony moan and cry out with pleasure. Even with Loki’s inexperience, Tony had been on the verge since Loki came, and it took little time before Tony was coming in Loki’s mouth.

Loki stood. “Your turn for a wash, I think.” He did everything Tony had done to him, starting with the shampoo and ending with Tony’s heels. It felt lovely to be cared for like this. Once they’d rinsed off the soap, they got out and dried themselves off.

Tony felt like he was floating, he was so happy. He could feel Loki’s joy through their bond.

This would last forever, Tony thought. No matter what he had to do to ensure it.


	5. Chapter 5

The soulmates settled in for a nap, after Loki waved a hand and the torn bedsheet magically fixed itself. Tony was deliciously sated, happy, and warm, and he knew Loki felt the same.

“Sir, Miss Potts is here.”

Tony groaned. “I thought she was giving us two weeks alone.”

“She said that was before you and your soulmate were seen kissing by Channel 7.”

Tony rolled his eyes. There had been a news helicopter nearby after the Doom fight. Damn it. “Tell her I’m coming.”

“What is wrong, Tony?” Loki looked as sleepy as Tony felt.

“Does Asgard have news reporters?”

Loki frowned. “Of course, but they only write what the king allows.”

“Yeah, well, in America they can write -- or film -- whatever they like.”

“Oh.” Loki got out of bed, irritated. “I am to be famous, then.” He pulled clean clothes out of the closet.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Tony yawned and stood up. “It was going to happen sooner or later. I told you I’m a household name.”

Loki hummed noncommittally as he put on pants and a button-down shirt. Tony dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. It was just Pepper.

They walked barefoot out to the living room. “Hey, Pep.”

“Tony. This is your soulmate, I take it?”

“Prince Loki of Asgard, meet Pepper. Pepper, Loki.”

Loki bowed to her. “Tony speaks well of you.”

Pepper actually _blushed_. “Thank you, Prince Loki?” She was taken aback by the Prince thing. Tony could tell. And she thought he was hot. Heh. Mine mine mine, he thought.

“Tony, I’m going to get myself some water. Would either of you care for anything?”

“No thank you,” Pepper replied.

“Coffee, if there’s any left from this morning. Thank you, sweetheart.”

Loki disappeared into the kitchen.

“He’s a prince?” Pepper whispered. “Where is Asgard?”

“It’s another planet,” Tony said in a normal voice. “I’ve been there. They healed me. Check this out,” he grinned, pulling up his shirt.

“Oh, Tony.” She looked like she was going to cry. He was hoping they were happy tears. Then she laughed. “Only you would be mated to an alien prince.”

Tony put his shirt back down. “He’s amazing, Pep. I’m really lucky.”

“I’m happy for you. Truly.”

They shared a fond look, and then Loki was back with drinks. He sat close to Tony and handed over the coffee. “Thanks, gorgeous.”

Pepper shifted into professional mode. “Okay, so the two of you took down a villain this morning.”

“He called himself ‘Doctor Doom’ and spoke in the third person. It was hilarious,” Tony laughed.

“Seriously?” She arched an eyebrow.

“Seriously,” Loki said, a smile playing on his lips.

“Prince Loki, do you have any experience with press conferences?”

“Of course,” the god replied promptly. “And please, just Loki is fine.”

Pepper relaxed a little. “Okay then. We’ll meet the press tomorrow morning. We just have to figure out how much to tell them.”

Tony thought. “There’s video of Loki taking down Doom’s robots, right?”

“Yes, and the media are speculating about what kind of technology Loki was using.” Pepper replied. “What are you thinking?”

“Why not be honest? Loki, would you mind showing off a bit for the audience?”

Loki smiled devilishly. “I would be delighted.”

“Uh, Pep, did I mention that he’s also the Norse god of mischief?”

Pepper stared at Loki for a long moment. “Don’t do anything too bad?”

Loki chuckled. “I won’t. I’ll think of something harmless to do before then.”

“Okay,” she agreed, but looked dubious. “You realize that everyone will believe you’re just doing tricks, right?”

Loki shrugged. “They may think what they like.” Tony could sense a tenseness in him, though. He’d ask later.

“What made you come to Earth?”

Loki smiled then, softly. “To find Tony, of course. I knew my soulmate was out there, somewhere, but it hadn’t occurred to me to check Midgard -- Earth -- before.”

“That is so sweet,” Pepper said. “Well, I’ll leave you boys alone for now. Happy will be here at 7:30 to pick you up. If you’re late I’m cancelling all coffee deliveries to the tower.” She got up, ignoring Tony’s noises of protest, and left.

Once the elevator was gone, Tony chuckled. “You’re a very good liar, sweetheart.”

“When I need to be,” Loki muttered. The tension was back.

“What is it?”

Loki sighed. “On Asgard everyone expected me to lie all the time. My magic was all ‘tricks’, not worthy of a warrior.”

“Hey,” Tony said, putting his coffee down and turning to face his soulmate. “I don’t think you’re a liar, and your magic is incredible.”

Loki kissed him gently. “Thank you, my sweet.” Another kiss. “Can we go back to bed now?”

\---

They slept until evening, ate a leisurely dinner, then went back to bed. It turned out Loki’s biting thing was a full-blown kink, much to Tony’s delight. Tony wasn’t ashamed to admit he liked a little pain with his pleasure. He wasn’t into the BDSM scene, didn’t want to call Loki “master”, but maybe he should see what Loki would think about a soft whip or something. Hmmm.

“What are you thinking of, my sweet?” Loki asked, cuddled up around him. They were both sweaty from their exertions, and Tony was wondering if they should have more shower sex. Being immortal was doing amazing things for his refractory period. “I don’t feel anything but your happiness through our connection, but I can see your mind working furiously.”

Tony pressed a kiss to Loki’s bicep. “I was thinking about your biting kink. And my mild masochistic streak.”

“Oh?” Loki nibbled on Tony’s earlobe with his very sharp teeth, and Tony groaned.

“How would you feel about spanking me? Or maybe a light whipping?”

Loki sucked in a breath. “I think I would enjoy those things, if they pleased you.”

“They would,” Tony told him, reaching down to find Loki half hard again.

“You know from experience?”

“A little. Just spanking. But the idea of you with a flogger in your hand turns me on.” He began stroking Loki to full hardness.

“It pleases me to know there are things you haven’t done with anyone else,” Loki said. “I was starting to think otherwise.”

Tony chuckled. “Well, there’s one thing I’ve never done that we can do right now.”

“Hm?” Loki’s breathing was getting heavier.

“I’ve never been, ah, penetrated before.”

Loki stilled. “Truly?”

“Truly. Everything I’ve done with men has just been hands and mouths.”

“I will be the first, and the only, to have you that way.”

Tony swallowed thickly. “Yes.”

Loki pushed Tony onto his back and straddled him. The fierceness in his eyes would have been scary if it wasn’t his soulmate looking at him that way. “Have you ever take a woman like that?”

“I have, a few times.”

“Good. Then you know what to do, because I have no fucking idea.” Loki laughed, and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, my understanding is that once you’ve done it a few times, you don’t need to be stretched beforehand, but the first time, definitely. Magic up some lube on your fingers. And let me spread my legs for you.” God it felt weird saying that. But he wanted Loki in him.

They rearranged themselves so Loki knelt between Tony’s thighs. Tony bent his legs, and oh, how nice of the golden apple to make him as flexible as he’d been in his youth. “Now give me one finger. Slowly.”

Loki gently rubbed Tony’s hole with one finger, and then pushed in carefully. It felt odd, almost painful but not quite. “Now fuck me with it, slowly.” Tony made himself relax. And then Loki’s finger happened to brush against Tony’s prostate, and Tony moaned.

Loki did it again. “Oh my god that feels so good.” Loki kept fucking him, rubbing his prostate every so often, until Tony asked for another finger. Loki gave it to him, and again -- almost painful, a slight burn, but still good. After a while Loki was twisting three fingers inside of him like a pro and Tony was nearly ready to come from that alone. 

“Oh my god.”

“I _am_ your god, aren’t I? Yours and no one else’s.”

“Please, Loki. I need your cock in me.”

Loki shuddered just from the words. He positioned himself and, ever so carefully, slid the head of his cock into Tony. He held himself still, giving Tony time to adjust. They were both panting heavily.

“All of it. Please. Please, I need it.” Tony was out of his mind with pleasure as Loki slid home. He hooked his ankles over Loki’s shoulders. “Fuck, Loki, _please_.”

“Give me a moment.” Loki was trembling. “If I move I’m going to finish too quickly.”

Tony whined, but held still. Loki pinned Tony’s wrists to the mattress with his hands. He took a few deep breaths, and then started to thrust.

Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he tried to push up into Loki’s cock. But in his position he could do no more than lay there and take what Loki gave him. He moaned and whimpered and chanted Loki’s name as his mate pounded into him.

“Mine,” Loki growled. “Say it.”

“Yours, Loki, I’m yours. Please, just a little--”

Loki hit his prostate, and Tony was gone. The mutual pleasure building through their bond overwhelmed them both, their orgasms ripping through them like wildfire.

When Tony came back down from the high, Loki was passed out on top of him. Tony chuckled and rolled Loki off him, planning to go clean himself up, but the god just pulled Tony closer and muttered, “Mine,” one last time before he began to snore softly.

Smiling fondly at his mate, Tony accepted that he was trapped and went to sleep.

\---

“So how does it feel?” Pepper asked a few days later.

“Hm?”

“To have a soulmate.”

Tony was sitting in Pepper’s office after a board meeting. They’d been going over some business, but now they were done and they were just hanging out. Tony thought about how to describe his bond with Loki. “It’s like… he’s just supposed to be there with me, you know?”

Pepper giggled. “No, Tony, I _don’t_ know. That’s why I’m asking you.”

“You know how in the movies it’s love at first sight? It’s not like that. It’s more like recognition. Like, here’s this part of me that’s been missing. He just _fits_ with me. We get along really well, and the sex is fucking amazing. We have this mild telepathy thing going… wait, not telepathy. Where we can feel each other’s feelings?”

“Empathy?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Very Counselor Troi.” Tony grinned. “So yeah, mind-blowing sex.”

“So you don’t love him?”

“I dunno, Pep. Can you love yourself?”

Pepper laughed again. “ _You_ always have.”

“Very funny.” Tony stuck his tongue out at her. “Honestly, I don’t think two weeks is long enough to fall in love with somebody, soulmate or not. Of course, what do I know, I’ve never been in love before.”

“I have,” Pepper said. “Twice. Two weeks is enough for serious infatuation, but that’s about it.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right. I think about him a lot. I wonder how he’s doing when I’m not around. I want his body all the time. Like _all the time_. I want to get to know him better. He’s so fucking interesting, Pep. Besides the whole god/alien thing. His mind is twisty and I like it.”

“Makes sense,” she mused. “I mean, you’re two halves of the same soul. It makes sense that he’d be as smart as you.”

“I wonder how many worlds there are out there, and if that’s why some humans never find their mate.” Tony shook his head. “I feel bad for them. It’s awesome to know there’s someone who’ll always have my back, and never leave me.”

“What would happen if he did leave?” she wondered.

“It would hurt, I think. Both of us.” Tony hated the thought of being without Loki, and he was pretty sure that went both ways. “By the way, he kind of made me immortal.”

“What?!”

“He’s like a thousand years old, and about the equivalent of a 22 year old human. Neither of us could bear the idea of him living alone for millennia after I kicked the bucket.”

“Jesus, Tony.” Pepper gave a strangled laugh. “Look after my kids, okay?”

“You don’t have any kids,” he pointed out.

“It could still happen,” she said.

“Then I swear I’ll look after them. Make sure they’re taken care of. Their kids too.” Tony gave her a soft smile.

Pepper had tears in her eyes. “Thank you, Tony.” She was quiet for a long moment as she composed herself. “I should probably get back to work. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

“That’ll be all, Miss Potts.” He stood, and then kissed the top of her head. He was glad they’d never gone in for a relationship. He would have hated to break her heart. And he would have, someday, even if he’d never met Loki. He knew himself too well to think otherwise.

He left her office and made his way to the elevator. JARVIS took him to the penthouse, where his mate was waiting.

Loki’s face lit up when Tony walked in the room. He had _this_. Loki. Forever.

Life couldn’t be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where I'm leaving it. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Thanks to Wolfloner, who kept swearing this story wasn't boring even though I was worried. And to arabesqueangel, who read through it too and gave me some concrit!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd leave it up to my readers as to whether or not I continue this. Any ideas on if I should, and what you'd like to see? I'm calling it done for now, but subscribe in case any plot bunnies bite me!


End file.
